Un bouleversement inatendue
by rousslie
Summary: Un mari, un enfant et un travail, qu'est-ce qui pourrai bouleverser la vie tranquille de Midorikawa, de Fubuki et de ses amis?


Près de la ville d'Inazuma se trouvait une grande maison. Il était 6h30 du matin et dans la suite parentale du premier étage un jeune homme au cheveux vert se réveilla, il regarda le jeune homme sous lui qui était encore endormis. Ils étaient mariés depuis maintenant un peu plus de 6 ans et avaient adopté un jeune garçon i ans. Ryuuji se leva et alla directement à la salle de bain privé pour se doucher, s'habiller et se coiffer correctement afin d'aller au travail. Lorsqu'il finit de se préparer, il alla réveiller son mari Hiroto avec un bisou et des mots doux. Lorsque celui-ci se réveilla, il embrassa son mari doucement en lui disant bonjour. Après s'être souri, Ryuuji se dirigea vers l'escalier pour aller à la cuisine, mais avant il devait aller réveiller leur fils Masaki. Pendant ce temps-là, Hiroto était dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer à son tour.

\- - « Masaki… Masaki, debout si tu ne te lève pas pour te préparer, tu vas être en retard pour le dernier jour avant les vacances ! » Ryuuji, accroupit, caressait doucement la tête de Masaki, pour le réveiller

\- - « Hum….

\- - Aller debout paresseux ! » Ryuuji se relava et sépara les rideaux, on pouvait voir le soleil qui s'était levé

\- - Hum… on est vendredi ?

\- - Oui et demain c'est les vacances pour un mois, demain tu pourras faire la grasse matinée ! Mais pour l'instant debout ! tu vas finir par être en retard à l'école et si tu veux qu'on te dépose devant l'école il faut que tu te prépares.

\- - D'accord…

\- - Bon je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Ryuuji sourit à son fils avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de Masaki qui était encore en train de bailler. Arrivé à la cuisine, Ryuuji commença de faire le petit déjeuner sans oublier de préparer le déjeuner de Masaki. Il était 8h20 lorsqu'il termina le poisson, l'omelette et le riz pour le petit déjeuner, il avait aussi fini le déjeuner de Masaki. Il restait à préparer le café d'Hiroto, le jus de fruit et son thé, lorsqu'Hiroto arriva dans la cuisine. Hiroto embrassa son mari avant de poser les plats sur la table de la salle à manger. Masaki arriva ensuite et s'assit, ses parents revinrent dans la salle à manger avec les verres, le jus de fruit, le café d'Hiroto et le thé de Ryuuji. Hiroto servi le jus de fruit dans les trois verres et ils mangèrent en discutant de l'école, des amis de Masaki, du coach Endou et du coach Kidou qui étaient étranges ces dernières semaines.

\- - Ils sont encore bizarres ? demanda Hiroto

\- - Oui, on dirait que le coach Kidou évite le coach Endou mais il ne laisse rien paraître.

\- - C'est étrange en effet ! affirma Hiroto

\- - Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? Comme vous êtes amis depuis le collège

\- - Non je ne sais pas et toi Ryuuji ? … Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- - Euh… oui je vais aux toilettes

Hiroto regardait son mari qui se levait de sa chaise et parti presser aux toilettes. Il continua la discussion avec son fils et peu de temps après Ryuuji revint à table avec une meilleur mine et un sourire pour soulager les deux autres. Ils ont donc fini le petit déjeuner tout en discutant. Hiroto se lava et commença à débarrasser la table avec Masaki qui ensuite retourna dans sa chambre pour faire son sac de cours et son sac de foot. Pendant ce temps-là, Hiroto avait ranger la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et alla voir Ryuuji.

\- - Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

\- - Oui j'avais juste un peu mal au ventre, mais c'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas

\- - Bon…

A ce moment-là Masaki redescendit avec ses deux sacs. Ryuuji se leva alors pour et lui tendit son déjeuner qu'il était allé chercher dans la cuisine. Après avoir pris leurs manteaux et leurs sacs, ils se dirigèrent vers la deuxième voiture. Une fois installé, ils déposèrent Masaki à l'école où il vit directement Tenma qui venait d'arrivé. Après avoir dit bonjour à Tenma et au revoir à Masaki, Ryuuji et Hiroto partirent vers l'entreprise Kira pour aller travailler. Aujourd'hui aller être une journée assez tranquille pour l'après-midi, mais ce matin-là il n'y avait que des rendez-vous importants. La journée passa assez rapidement enfin pour Hiroto. Mais vers 17h, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux Ryuuji, qui avait mal au ventre depuis 10h du matin vu la douleur augmenter. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'est pourquoi quand il vit qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, il demanda à Hiroto de l'amené à l'hôpital.

\- - Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais de nouveau mal !

\- - Tu avais encore un rendez-vous important !

\- - Je l'aurai repoussé !

\- - Je sais et je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses ! C'est surement la cuisine de Reina que je n'arrive pas à digérer !

\- - Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça… même si Reina a autant de talent en cuisine que Natsumi

\- - Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ça qui a poussé Mamoru à quitter Natsumi !

\- - … tu as mal depuis quelle heure ?

\- - Je ne sais pas depuis 10h peut-être…

\- - 10H ! RYUUJI !

\- - Hiroto ! concentre-toi sur la route s'il-te-plaît !... Je pensais que ça aller passer comme ce matin…

\- Le portable d'Hiroto sonna interrompant ainsi Ryuuji, c'était le médecin de la famille qui s'occupait aussi de l'orphelina. Ryuuji prit le portable et décrocha avant de mettre la conversation sur haut-parleur en l'indiquant au médecin.

\- - Où êtes-vous ?

\- - On arrive à l'hôpital dans deux minutes ! expliqua Hiroto

\- - Euh… vous avez déjà été prévenu ?

\- - Prévenue de quoi ? demanda Hiroto

\- - Du problème avec la deuxième pierre ! vous venez pourquoi sinon ?

\- - Ryuuji a très mal au ventre ! Et depuis quelques temps il vomit presque tous les matin…

\- - Ce n'est rien et en plus s'est terminé !

\- - Ryuuji, tu ne fais pas assez attention à ta santé ! réprimanda Hiroto

\- - Hiroto est-ce que tu peux attendre que l'on soit arrivé à l'hôpital et que je n'ai plus mal pour la leçon de morale ?

\- - Je pense que je sais ce que vous avez et si j'ai raison il faudrait que vous vous dépêchiez pour que l'on puisse faire les tests… si j'ai raison alors vous pourriez avoir une surprise !

\- - Quoi ? A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? demanda Ryuuji

\- - Je vous le dirai après en être sûr, mais pour l'instant dites moi Ryuuji, depuis combien de temps avez-vous mal au ventre ?

\- - Depuis 10h du matin et ce matin vers 7h il avait aussi mal au ventre mais après être parti aux toilettes ça aller mieux. Expliqua Hiroto

\- - Aux toilettes, est-ce que vous avez entendu un flop ?

\- - …Oui, mais j'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu à cause du bruit des travaux que font les voisins

\- - Je vois donc c'est peut-être ça…

\- - Ce bruit à quelque chose à voir avec le mal de ventre de Ryuuji ? demanda Hiroto

\- - Oui… devant l'hôpital il y a un brancard qui vous attend pour amener Ryuuji dans une salle.

\- - D'accord, de toute façon on vient d'arriver !

Hiroto gara la voiture, pendant que Ryuuji s'installait dans le brancard. Ils furent ensuite amenés dans une salle où Hitomiko et le médecin les attendaient. Le couple fût surpris de voir la grande sœur d'Hiroto déjà présente. Ryuuji alla dans la petite salle de bain de la salle pour mettre les habits de patients. Quand il ressortit, il partit s'allonger sur le lit, le médecin lui appliqua soudain un gel froid sur le ventre avant d'y poser ensuite un appareil sur le gel.

\- - Cette machine va nous permettre de faire une échographie afin de voir ce qui a dans le ventre de Ryuuji, pour l'instant on entend les battements du cœur de Ryuuji

Soudain, tous se turent, Ryuuji en oublia même sa douleur, ils venaient d'entendre un deuxième battement de cœur.


End file.
